


Into the Dragon's Den

by TheUnkindledQueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Porn with Feelings, there's also fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkindledQueen/pseuds/TheUnkindledQueen
Summary: Olivia Colomar wanders into Junkenstein's lair after his defeat and finds the Dragon. Only it's a familiar face from the past.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Kudos: 26





	Into the Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> “You haven't been bit till a dragon does it.”  
> ― Tamora Pierce, Emperor Mage
> 
> “The hunger of a dragon is slow to wake, but hard to sate.”  
> ― Ursula K. Le Guin

~O~

Olivia wandered through the castle ruins of Junkenstein's lair. 

She was armed with her gun, was searching the corridors for signs of life; maybe she would even uncover a few more things, like treasure or schematics from the fallen doctor. It was definitely worth scanning the machines he'd used to bring his creation to life. Something like that could come in handy, maybe. 

It wasn't until she heard the soft sounds of humming that stopped her where she stood. Olivia lowered herself into a crouch, crept her way through the shadows and turned a corner. She could see soft light coming from another room, so she made her way toward it. 

Olivia noticed a strong, incense smell first when she approached the doorway; she saw a figure standing at an expansive table.

The Dragon.

Red, blue and gray skin, wings folded around her waist like a dress, golden metal arm, a crest of spikes and horns on her head; she was there, busy at work with her sentry wards, humming a melody to herself. 

Olivia was a bit taken by the sight of the infamous Dragon there in person. She'd heard stories of it; how she had once been human, sold her soul to a dragon to obtain its powers. She had aided Junkenstein in his mission for revenge, but what did she get out of it?

"Hmm, sneaking up on a dragon?" the woman's smooth voice filled the air, "Such brazen foolishness."

Olivia noticed that she hadn't turned around, but there seemed to be no immediate threat, so she indulged in her, just for a second.

"You can hear me?" she asked.

The other woman turned and there was a split second of surprise that touched their features; the glowing, yellow eyes on the dragon woman's face widened and Olivia blinked once. Twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 

"Satya?" 

She hardly got the words out above a whisper.

Satya - the dragon - stared at her before chuckling, her tone amused. "Well, that's the first time you haven't spoken in tones loud enough to rattle the rooftops."

Olivia didn't speak for a moment, trying to comprehend the sight. It took a few passing seconds before she studied her up and down; yet still, she kept a suitable distance between herself and the transformed woman she'd remembered from days passed. 

"I thought you were dead." Olivia's answer was more flat than she wanted it to be.

"I was." Satya replied, "But I was reborn in fire, by the Dragon. He offered me a new life. Such a pity he died himself, but he was arrogant. His shortsightedness brought doom to himself." 

"And what about your arm?" Olivia indicated the replacement limb on Satya.

The other woman glanced down at it, then smiled; it was a hollow smile, however. "The Dragon couldn't give back all of it."

Olivia made a thoughtful sound before she walked to a table where there were several small wards sitting; rounded things that she knew fired deadly light that could incinerate her in seconds. 

"But that's all past now," Satya continued. 

"Yeah." Olivia's tone was hollow. "Past."

Satya was silent once more, contemplating something. Then, she glanced Olivia up and down with a thin smile. "Why are you here? Did you come to kill me like the others?"

"Nope." Olivia was distracted, but her tone smoothed out. "I thought this place would have something for me. Guess I was wrong."

She started to leave, but Satya's voice halted her.

"Olivia..."

Olivia froze in the doorway, eyes widening at the sound of her name on Satya's lips. She didn't know how the other woman knew, but she began to suspect that it had something to do with the Dragon's influence. Maybe it knew secrets and shared them with the other woman. 

But hearing her real name on her lips - it was soft, yet made her chest tighten all the more. 

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" Satya questioned, walking up to her.

Olivia let out a guffaw and shook her head, turning to face the woman with a sneer on her face. "Nah. I'm not angry at you. We were good, but then you told me to fuck off."

Satya shrugged her shoulders with a sound of amusement lit with derision. "Foul mouth aside, who was it who left who?"

Olivia laughed coldly, rolling her eyes. But she made no argument either and instead, looks were exchanged between them. Something warm came and went slowly, but it teased things again; Olivia felt herself chuckle a little and Satya regarded her impassively for a few moments. Then, a curious note escaped her and she chuckled before taking a step toward her so that there was nothing but air between them.

"You aren't put off by the sight of me?" she asked.

"Mmm, well, I admit, it's different," Olivia replied. She reached up and lightly touched one of Satya's horns. "Heh, _de pelos._ "

When she didn't get pushed away, Olivia's hands brushed against Satya's pointed ears. It earned a small sound of approval, but Satya pulled away after a moment, frowning down at her. Olivia caught the look, gave a derisive laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Right. I forgot. Not a touchy type." she said.

"No, that isn't it at all." Satya replied, "You've come here with no intent but to steal. What happens now that I am alive and here before you?"

Olivia hesitated before she put on an air of smugness and reached up again, marveling at the glowing yellow bands in Satya's skin, the yellow of her eyes. The warmth of her skin was welcoming and Olivia remembered how good it was to be with her. 

"Heh. I guess we'll have to try and see where it goes." Olivia told her.

Satya's eyes closed halfway and she let out a sigh; it sounded as if she'd just released such a terrible weight before her mouth slanted against Olivia's. Being reminded of that kiss, that feel of those lips and the warmth of their bodies moving closer against one another brought back memories. Good memories.

Memories that Olivia did miss. She wasn't going to deny it to herself.

The kiss warmed her and Satya backed away with her until she felt the backs of her legs against the nearby bed. Oh. Olivia hadn't noticed the bed before. Now that she opened her eyes and dared a glance, she noticed how utterly elaborate and clean the red sheets looked. No doubt Junkenstein had spoiled her.

Satya sat down at the foot of the bed, pulling Olivia into her lap. The heated, demanding pressure of those hands through her hair as she urged the hood down, fingers scraping pleasantly through Olivia's scalp in the process. The sensation drew a shiver from Olivia and she reached up, cupping Satya's cheeks for another deep, probing kiss. 

Satya hissed, leaning her head back when Olivia parted her lips from hers, lowering her head to suck at her throat. Fingernails scraped across Olivia's shoulders working to remove the coat she was wearing. The red scarf, the buttons. None of it would stand in her way.

Once Olivia's coat and shirt were removed, it freed her breasts for Satya's inquisitive fingers. But the little nip of her nails drew a small, heated grunt from Olivia. She leaned back, eyed that hand with a grin and raised one finger playfully to the other woman's nose.

Satya leaned forward, kissing Olivia's bare clavicle before licking a long, sensual path up her sternum. Her tongue felt frozen and fiery all at once and Olivia leaned back a little more, giving her more inviting access. Teeth grazed over her skin, then along her shoulder. Each light touch trailed sensations in their wake; she wanted more, so much more. 

She sucked at Olivia's neck, earning a shudder and a hiss. Her skin itched with anticipation, her blood heating with every contact. 

"Heh, wait a sec," Olivia suddenly breathed, pushing Satya's head away for a moment to look at her. "Your wings."

Satya blinked, eyes unfocused. She took a second to return to reality and glanced down at her waist. "What of them?" she asked, finding the question odd.

"Let's see 'em."

Satya furrowed her brow, glanced down and unfurled her wings from around her waist. Olivia watched them with awe and shuddered when they circled her body, a single wing digit stroking her shoulder almost lovingly. Satya's smile was back and she tilted her head with a thoughtful murmur.

"Well?" she queried. 

"You look great, Saty." Olivia told her, with a chuckle. 

"Oh, Gods...not that wretched nickname." 

"What? You don't like my pet name?"

Satya made a small note of disapproval, until Olivia's hands were scraping the skin of her back and she forgot all about the embarrassing little pet name. The glowing bands along her spine also received the attention of Olivia's fingers; caresses in slow, sensual circles. 

She was wearing too much.

She took Olivia's wrists in her hands, rolled them both over until she pinned the smaller woman to the bed. Olivia let out a small, delighted gasp and grinned up at her.

"Oh! Now that's more like it!" 

Satya straddled her hips, straightened and gave a small snicker of amusement, thinly veiled with lust. "Such a positively lewd thing you are." she hissed, "Though I admit, I missed the certain charm to your lustful endeavors."

Olivia squirmed beneath her, just as proud. "Yeah? Of course you did. I'm easy to miss."

Satya raised an eyebrow before she leaned down, kissing the smaller breasts of her lover; she rubbed a thumb across one nipple, puckering it to hardness and earning a small hiss below her. She lowered her head, gave it a little lick before drawing it into her mouth for a generous suck. 

Olivia grunted sharply, hips jerking and Satya pulled away, raising an eyebrow up at her with an affectionate chuckle to follow. 

"Well, I'll not keep us waiting much longer." 

Olivia certainly wouldn't wait longer; she felt herself shuddering when hands worked to undo her trousers. Satya batted her hands away when she tried to undress her - of course, she liked to do things herself - before slipping out of her metal, heeled boots. They clattered to the floor and she loomed over Olivia, fingers spreading her thighs. 

The other woman's smile faltered and her eyes darkened when Satya's hands stroked down the inside of her thighs. Her breath was hot against Satya's throat she could hear the other woman utter a silky, low growl as her hand moved between her legs.  
Satya hissed softly at the heat and wetness that welcomed her. Maybe it was finally being here that excited the woman below her; Olivia was demanding in many ways, and yet, still eager to please if it meant she reaped rewards for her efforts. 

"Mmm, look at you," Satya crooned, her nose bumping against Olivia's chin. "You're already so excited, aren't you?"

Olivia grinned, stretched her arms over her head before circling them around Satya's shoulders. "Heh. All for you, _cielito._ " 

Fingers explored her, mindful of the long nails and Olivia grunted lowly, that cool smile faltering in place of a deeply, intense look that focused on nothing else but Satya. Her hands were gentle at first, the flats of her fingers stroking the soft, damp folds. Lips found her throat again she felt teeth scrape her skin. 

Olivia twitched her hips involuntarily, gasping a low "shit" under her breath. Satya's hand moved in aching circles against her and eventually, Olivia's hips rolled in time with it. She clawed at Satya's shoulders, met her lips in a rough kiss as the other woman coaxed her slowly - too damn slowly - toward the inevitable.

Then, Satya pulled her hand away, rumbling deeply. It was such a unique sound, but it sent a stab of heat right down to Olivia's naval. She felt the other woman pull away from her only for a moment. Olivia's chest heaved as she took in a gulp of air, watching Satya with a small frown.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Satya assured her, voice trembling slightly. "I'd like to adjust. Hold still."

Satya sat up, stretched her wings a bit before she took Olivia's thigh in one hand. She shifted a little and Olivia got the hint, helping her along by wiggling her hips so that it brought their crotches together. Satya eyed her hungrily and the look was so incredibly arousing that Olivia couldn't look away. 

She gave a small laugh, grasping the thighs beneath her as Satya started a slow rhythm of rocking into her. It took a few awkward moments, but she was soon rolling her hips in a perfect way that had Olivia hissing out a few choice curses in her native tongue.  
Olivia didn't bother stifling her groan at the wonderful pressure against her clit, clawing at Satya's thighs; Satya's hands held her legs open for every movement. 

"Fuck..." Olivia bit out, shutting her eyes.

Satya smirked down at her, breath deepening in subdued excitement. Her movements didn't cease. "Such a foul mouth you have."

Olivia's eyes opened and she let out a strained laugh. "I can do a lot more with this mouth, Saty. If you - ahh - want me to."

It had always been a strange thing for the other woman; being touched or seen in such a way. Not that Satya had any particular complaints, but she had a difficult time dealing with the feelings of vulnerability and exposure to Olivia. Still, the thought of it...  
Something about it made her clench tightly; she let out a low, silken noise and responded in kind by rocking harder into her. 

Their grunts, groans and expletives filled the room, gradually growing in unabashed noises that would make even the gods blush; Satya trembled, her wings pulling tight against her back as she moved them both toward the inevitable, so far, so fast. She smiled breathlessly down at the other woman, continuing to grind herself down against her.

"Shit, you look good," Olivia growled out.

Satya gave a breathless laugh in response and didn't pause her movements. She looked down at her, raised an eyebrow and showed her teeth. 

"I always do, Olivia." 

Hearing her name uttered in such a way sent a pulse down Olivia's back. Her throat tightened and she touched every part of the other woman she could; fingers caressing her chest, the muscles of her belly which clenched with every thrust of her hips.  
When she was close, she stiffened with a louder, indulgent moan, pinning Olivia's wrists to the bed and draping herself over her. Her thrusts now were faster, her jaw clenching. Olivia wrapped her arms around her shoulders, clawing her skin.

"Shit..." she gasped, "I'm - "

Satya nipped her lower lip with a breathless sound and a brilliant smile. Her movements became erratic and her wings tightened before she finally fell over with a rapturous noise. Olivia followed right behind her, clutching the other woman tightly with a thick, indulgent groan. 

O  
It took them both a moment to collect themselves; breathless sounds filled the room, deep gulps of air before Olivia murmured appreciatively. She stretched out her legs a bit beneath Satya before she blinked up at her with that cool smirk back on her face.  
Satya mumbled a noise that wasn't quite as dignified as she often presented; she shifted a little, lightly brushed a little bit of hair away from Olivia's eyes before she smiled now. It made the other woman suddenly feel vulnerable under that yellow stare, but she played it off as no big deal.

"What?" Olivia asked, with a small shrug. "What're you staring at?"

"Mmm, I suppose I did miss you," Satya admitted, after a moment, "Your insufferable charm and smug little smiles."

Olivia let out a guffaw. She eyed her up and down. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Satya lifted herself from her, took a few moments to consider something before she looked down between them. "And should you feel inclined, I wouldn't mind your...efforts."

Olivia blinked, glanced between them before she stared at Satya in surprise. "You sure?"

"I am." Satya replied, though she seemed a touch cautious, "I want you to do it."

Olivia watched as she laid back against the soft sheets, adjusting herself a little for comfort. Her wings pulled back around her waist in the process; leaning one knee to the side exposed her so lewdly and she was still wet from their previous escapades. Olivia waited until Satya looked comfortable enough before she watched the heated, beckoning look from the other woman.

"You may begin." Satya told her, voice lower, filled with renewed arousal. 

"Aren't you the true romantic." Olivia joked - it was a little joke to ease her concern - though Satya seemed nervous a little. 

She knelt between her thighs and spread them slowly, glancing up at Satya only for a moment to watch the uneasy smile on her face. She knew it was simply because the other woman had a difficult time being so vulnerable; but Olivia could understand that, and decided to be slow about it. 

" _No te preocupes,_ " she assured her, with a smirk and a wink, "I'll take good care of you."

Satya gave her an uneasy chortle in response, but relaxed against the various pillows and tried to make herself look as brilliant as possible, despite her nerves.

Olivia took her time kissing near the flushed, swollen part of her, trailing a sensual path with her tongue along the muscles of her thighs. Satya's hips twitched somewhat and she sighed softly above her. It seemed she fought the urge to close her thighs and keep them open for Olivia to continue, but overall, she was silent, just watching Olivia work. 

Olivia looked up at her and found the other woman hiding her smile a little against the front of her hand. Her eyes were dark, unfocused, but she didn't look away from Olivia.

She gave Satya's inner thigh a nip of her teeth, her cheek rubbing against her skin with an intense, alluring smile that Satya remembered seeing on her face when they'd woken up together. It had been such a long time ago, but she never forgot the sleepy look on Olivia's face that she'd adored. In silence.

She could have said more, really.

Satya shut her eyes and bit down on her hand when she felt that warm, wet mouth close over her. The startled noise that burst from her came unbidden; it'd been so long since she'd felt Olivia's mouth tending to her in such a lewd fashion and she fought the odd feeling that came to her next as it often did.

That vulnerable, odd feeling; Olivia was doing so well with her lips sucking against her, tongue flicking every so often against the bud of her clit and dipping into her. It stirred pulsing heat within her that should have been wonderful, but Satya couldn't shake the nagging feeling of how she looked, sounded and even tasted to the other woman.

It felt good, though; Olivia was doing a good job of taking care of her, as she'd promised. Shuddering, Satya pulled her hand away from her mouth, adjusted herself so that she could prop up on her elbow and run a long, thin finger down the length of Olivia's naked back.

It earned her a throaty chuckle from Olivia, who lifted her head from her task with a satisfied grin on her face. Satya smiled back, determined to regain some measure of control. She cupped Olivia's chin and eyed her with amusement and lust brimming in her yellow eyes.

"Mmm, you look good like this, Saty," Olivia crooned.

Satya tittered, raising her chin as she put on an air of superiority. "Well, as do you. Now finish what you've started."

Olivia certainly needed no further invitation. Her tongue probed, stroked and flicked slowly - it was pure torment how slow she worked - building the sweet pressure quickly for her. And it was Satya who shuddered above her, uttering very quiet, but wanton sounds in her throat. 

Olivia ran a single finger through her slick folds, teasing her for a few moments more before she slipped it into her. Satya let out a gasp, arching into that hand. She muttered something in Hindi that went lost to Olivia. She slipped that finger out before sliding back in with two. 

Her back arched with a soft cry of appreciation and pleasure and she tossed her head, gritting her teeth. Her fingers ran through Olivia's hair and she held her right there where she wanted her. 

"Olivia..."

The way her name was uttered made Olivia shiver; she'd never heard Satya speak it the way she had. In such a thick, smoky tone filled with need and adoration. It was good to hear it, really; even if Olivia hadn't dared to share her name with anyone else, she loved hearing it like this.

"Oh, oh yes...!" Satya groaned straining.

She pushed herself almost impatiently against that hand, trying to get the most out of the sensations; Olivia took the hint and flicked her tongue back and forth against her clit, faster and faster until her head whipped from side to side. Satya finally let herself go.

She let out a beautiful, high cry as she arched up. Olivia consumed every bit of her release and it wasn't long before Satya was pulling her up for a fierce kiss of teeth and tongue. Olivia gasped against her mouth when she felt that hand work between her thighs.

"Whoa, you wanna go again, huh?" Olivia bit out, grinning.

Satya's teeth scraped against her lower lip and she grunted out a growl of pleasure. "Anywhere you need to be?" she queried.

"Nah, not at all."

O

Satya's skin felt hot and sweaty to Olivia's lips.

She kissed her clavicle, listening to the evening breath of the woman below her before she smiled, tucked her hands beneath her chin and rested across Satya's chest. The other woman regarded her, boneless and contented from their numerous escapades in bed. Her eyes focused on Olivia with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"What?" Olivia asked, with a smile and shrug.

"I expected you to disappear," Satya replied, her voice quieter now, eyes flickering with sadness that came and went like lightning. 

Olivia's smile thinned a little as she considered Satya's words. It had been a long time ago since she parted ways with her; the fight they'd had, Olivia bailing on her at the last second. She wouldn't deny them - the choices she'd made- and the reasons she had for them either. 

"Nah. I think I'll stay for a little longer." she replied. "Unless you get tired of having me."

Her tone took on that insufferable, airy drawl and Satya rolled her eyes with a snort. But she did, in fact, miss the other woman. It had been quiet and pleasant without her, but it sorely lacked that charm. 

Only the other woman so tactlessly provided.

"Good." she said, hiding how pleased she was with the answer. 

Nothing more was said as they found their rest at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda bored and thought I'd write a one-shot Symbra fic based solely on Symmetra's Dragon Skin and Sombra's Demon Hunter skin. It's smutty, but what the hell, right? LOL. Inspired by the song "Feelin' Love" by Paula Cole. I was also inspired by art by donebydani on Tumblr.


End file.
